


Date Swappers

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Kirigiri/Naegi and Ikusaba/Naegi, Naegi is mentioned but not actually in it, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: Kyoko is waiting for Makoto to arrive for their date in the park, when she discovers she isn't the only one waiting for the luckster.





	Date Swappers

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: https://derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com/post/159606664037/kirigiri-walked-through-the-park-gates-and-looked  
> Decided I'd post it here. Show that I'm alive during school. Click on the link if you want to see the art that goes with the piece.

Kirigiri walked through the park gates and looked around for the luckster she was supposed to be meeting. She was in a new casual dress that she had bought for the occasion (as most of her clothes didn’t exactly scream ‘date’ dresses) and she hoped she didn’t stand out too much.

Naegi hadn’t been too explicit in his details for this sudden date, just to arrive at the park by 1 PM in a nice casual outfit and to wait by the fountain. It raised even more suspicions from the detective, as Naegi never referred to their outings as “dates” before, considering they weren’t necessarily dating, nor had he ever been so clear cut about it. Nevertheless, Kirigiri would see how this played out, as nothing Naegi ever did was ever malicious in intent anyhow.

Once she got to the fountain, she looked around once more, before looking down at her phone. It was 1:07, and she had yet to see Naegi anywhere. She sighed and put her phone away, looking toward the small fountain behind her. The water sprayed up and into the small pool below, a small mist hitting the people sitting on the side and children running around happily.

"Kirigiri?" She turned around at the familiar voice addressing her and saw a prettily dressed Ikusaba standing behind her. A baffled look was across her porcelain face.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/64060394@N03/43074732321/in/dateposted-public/)

"Ikusaba, you look nice." Kirigiri comments, and Ikusaba blushes lightly. "What brings you to the park today?"

"I’m waiting for Naegi. He told me to meet him here for a date today." Ikusaba answers her.

"Naegi?"

"Yes, he sent me a message yesterday saying to meet him for a date today at the fountain at 1." Ikusaba recites the same message that Kirigiri had received, and everything clicked into place.

"I see. I believe we’ve been had Ikusaba." Kirigiri informs the soldier girl, who stiffens.

"Had?"

"Yes, you see, I was also informed by Naegi to meet him here for a date today.: The detective pulls out her phone and shows Ikusaba the messages. "However, I don’t believe Naegi was intending our dates to be with him..." she trails off, and watches Ikusaba’s face grow a look of recognition.

"Oh… that explains why we’re both here." Ikusaba mumbles lightly. Kirigiri let’s out a small chuckle, and offers a hand to the girl infront of her.

"Well, shall we go get some lunch Ikusaba?" Kirigiri smiles at the soldier, and after a moment she takers the detective’s gloved hand before they venture off. After all, they both got dolled up for this date, and they weren’t about to disappoint.


End file.
